The present invention pertains to an arrangement permitting linking of a shaft and a moving part which turns about to the same axis, such as a flywheel.
Linking arrangements which have been developed heretofore usually consist of cotters which are inserted into grooves situated upon a shaft, on one hand, and into the center-hole of the fly-wheel, on the other hand. These grooves are the source of certain forms of stress, which are usually rendered more intense by limited radii of movement. In particular, it is possible to cite shearing stress, whereby it becomes necessary to select costly materials with considerable strength, which nevertheless require strict monitoring during use of the previously cited linking arrangements.
Another measure developed heretofore consists of achieving linkage by means of two discs which are to be integral with the respective components cited heretofore, with oppositely situated surfaces of said discs containing radial grooves which interact in order to transmit motion. Nevertheless, it is difficult to produce discs of this type, and stress produced by the previously cited grooves tends to cause the discs to slide over one another. Furthermore, on account of the inherent effects of centrifugal force, complete contact between the two discs is not achieved, and stress is not evenly distributed among the grooves.
There is also a connecting arrangement of the type described within French Patent No. 2,463,322, consisting of two plates, whereby one plate contains magnets and the other plate is composed of a ferromagnetic material. In order to transmit torque, the aforementioned plates possess teeth positioned so that the corners of the shoulders can be used to form a torque control arrangement, as a result of magnetic adhesion power. On account of the level of torque which must be transmitted, it is not possible to make use of an arrangement of this type as a linking arrangement.